


Swimming In Ecstasy

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Pool Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a chapter of a story that i write on Wattpad but i can't put this on that site so I am putting it here. if you wanna read the story go to this link</p><p> http://www.wattpad.com/user/MontanaMcCall</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. summary

**Author's Note:**

> this is a chapter of a story that i write on Wattpad but i can't put this on that site so I am putting it here. if you wanna read the story go to this link
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/MontanaMcCall

I never knew that he liked me, I thought he didn't even know I existed but that's the thing about high school, you don't ask and they don't tell. Most of the time if your lucky anyway. I never talked to him before but I had most of my classes with him, all I wanted was to maybe get noticed by him and pass school with good enough grades to do what I wanted but that is difficult when you live at a boarding school where the guy you like ex girlfriend and her "gang" hated me and made it their life mission to ruin mine thank god I have my two best friends with me.


	2. school

MONTANA'S POV:

I woke up to my alarm on my phone singing "Hold On Till May" by Pierce The Veil. It was a good song but when it wakes you up from a really good dream, not so much. I heard someone heading twords my door. "Montana if your nit up in 2 Mins I will get the cold water and use all the hit water for your shower!" I heard my roommate/bestfriend say. I got up and walked to my wardrobe and


	3. Night at the gym

Bree's POV:

I grabbed my keys from the table and heard my phone beep again, I grabbed everything I needed and left my dorm-room that I shared with my two best-friends Montana and Rebecca, thank god they had a room with 3 beds in it. (we were late getting our room and their was some computing errors with the systems so we got the only room left witch was the biggest and since it is the last in the floor we get a balcony a big one at that which is really nice.) Or I would have to kill someone. When we were 16, we had enough money to move to L.A, sadly though we still have to go to school and our parents we the ones who choose it (part of the conditions to be aloud to more to L.A) but after school we work at the local gym/pool. Rebecca is a life guard, Montana is a security guard and I'm a trainer at the gym.

My phone was beeping earlier because Montana was messaging me to hurry up, Monty and Bec left earlier for work while I was still in the shower. What can I say I'm not a morning person especially on a Saturday morning when my job starts at 9am, (which I am 1 hour late to) on a Saturday morning any sane person would be in bed right now.

I locked the dorm-room door and went down the hallway past all the other rooms with their decorated rooms, to the elevated and pressed the button, waited for a minute or so before the doors opened with a ding. I walked in and I could hear the familiar music. Montana, Rebecca and I have been living at the dorm and attending the boarding school for about a year, and thank god it has a elevator because our room is on the 6 floor and i don't wanna walk up 6 flights of stairs. The doors open and i walk out of the building towards my car.

After driving to the pool, I was greeted by my best friend Montana giving me a death glare with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"What took you so long, Spencer nearly lost his head, you are so lucky we are best friends" Spence is our boss and Montana's boyfriend.

"Oh come on, all you had to do is give him one of your "famous blow jobs" and he is putty in your hands" I said, Montana just opened her mouth and closes it and stormed away. I guess I will just have to buy her lots of Pringles. I walked to the gym part of the building to do my job.

-skip to 10pm because what the hell-

I just finished work and dying to soak in the pool, I work out and see Montana doing her round. Making sure nobody seeks in and steals anything (We have the biggest pool/gym in L.A, so the owners get a lot of money, they make sure they have guards in the building 25/7 but Montana is the only guard they have, weird i know). Monty just looks at me and says "Pudgie, you have 2 hours before I notice your here Okay? I'm just going to be on the other side of the building for 2 hours."

Pudgie is a nickname my father gave me when i was a toddler.

I sighed and after changing in the change room and putting my stuff by the side of the pool, I got in the pool I relaxed for about 10 minute before I heard someone.

"Who's there?" I shouted before I saw HIM!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is dedicated to my Best-friend. Also special thanks to my editor who fixes All my spelling mistakes and puts up with my horrible spelling and fixes it so you guys can read it.


	4. Swimming in Ecstasy

Previously:

I sighed and after changing in the change room and putting my stuff by the side of the pool, I got in the pool I relaxed for about 10 minute before I heard someone.

"Who's there?" I shouted before I saw HIM!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bree froze when she saw him standing there, by the edge of the pool in nothing but a towel that hang loosely at his hips. Bree swallowed, her mouth feeling suddenly dry. Bree couldn't believe it, her crush was standing there with his perfect mouth watering abs on display and his sexy v line was just above his towel but that towel,

(which Bree decided was from hell because how dare it be the only thing stopping her from seeing him in all his glory)

was not hiding the fact the his dick was big, that very dick that Bree thought about in class when she was bored or wasn't thinking about his abs, or when she was alone in her room at night when Montana was working or studying with Rebecca or the very popular event of Montana staying over at Spencer's house.

(which Montana keeps persistently having to tell Bree that they are watching movies and cuddling and that she is STILL a virgin)

while Bree was thinking about this though she did not notice that he had got into the water and was right in front of her and the towel was nowhere to be seen. Bree also did not notice that he had her back trapped against the wall with one of his arms on both sides of her head.

 

-Bree's pov-

"H-Hi Ben" I said.

Ben smirked and leaned in and whispered in my ear using his deep husky voice "Hello Bree, Do you wanna know a secret", his voice sent goosebumps all over my body even in the heated pool which by the temperature Montana had turn the heating up because it was not this temperature during open hours."yea sure" I said but in my head i was thinking "Omg Ben is really close to me. What does he wanna tell me"

The next thing he said made me feel light headed and horny. "Do you know every-time I saw you in the hallway at school I wanted to push you up against a locker or a wall and show everyone that your mine.

-Bree moans-

Or did you know that in class i would be thinking about you. Kissing you, touching you and Fucking you or just us cuddling together on a couch watching movies"

-Nobody's Pov-

Bree moaned again, Ben had said that all in her ear so every-time he breathed or spoke it sent a tingly through Bree's body. Ben started breathing on Bree's neck, He started to lightly bite their and all of it arouses her. Ben then started kissing her shoulder and moving his way up to the slight indent behind her jawline and the he started to kiss Bree but when Bree started to get into it he stopped making her wine, Bree heard him chuckle and the felt Ben start to suck hickeys on Bree's neck till he found her sweet spot which made Bree moan loudly which in-return made Ben smirk. That very sexy, sexy smirk. Bree felt Ben's fingers movie to where her bikini string was. Bree closed her eyes and felt Ben pull the string. Now Ben could see Bree's Breasts. Bree felt Ben move his fingers down her arms to cup her Breasts. Bree felt him fondle them while gently raking his fingertips around the outline of Bree's breasts and around her nipples. Ben then grabbed both of Bree's breasts completely in his hands and started kneading them like dough. Bree then felt Ben start to suck her left nipple while Ben's other hand played with the other. Ben did that for a minute or two before he switched and did the same to the right nipple while his hand played with the right.

Bree then wondered how he know all of these things that felt good but then a guy like Ben would of had sex before with hundreds of women and guys if he is Bi. Bree was was feeling good but she wanted more, she was just to shy to say it. Ben then stopped what he was doing and leaned up so that he could give Bree's sweet spot on her neck more attention. Ben then proceeded to move up until he could whisper in Bree's ear again. "Do you want more Darling?" Ben then started to nibbling on Bree's ear lobe while also caress Bree's inner thighs. His right hand moved up and down Bree's inner thigh but stopped before Ben touched where Bree really wanted Ben to touch her. His left hand had moved back to the left side of her head trapping her again. 

When Bree could properly think she decided she liked it when Ben called her pet nicknames like Darling. Bree then realized that Ben had stopped all his movements excepts his right hand moving up and down her inner thigh, and that he was waiting for an answer from her.

"yes" Bree said. Ben then said something that nearly made her climax "Beg for me then Bree, tell me how much you want me." "please Ben fuck me please, please, fuck me hard, make me feel good please, plea-" Bree didn't even Finnish her sentence before Ben grab Bree's thigh and pulled them up so Bree could wrap her legs around his waist and she then felt him pull the stings on her bottom part of her bikini so she was naked. Ben then whispered in Bree's ear "Hold on tight" and then next thing Bree knows she feels a tongue at her "PANDORA"S BOX". Bree closed her eyes and moaned, she was worried about Ben drowning but then when she felt a tongue enter her all worries went out the door and she wrapped her legs around his head so he was trapped and Bree was in ecstasy. Though that lasted a little while before she felt the tongue disappear and felt a tapping on her thigh. she unwrapped her legs around his head and wrapped them back around his waist.

Before she said anything Ben trust two fingers into Bree and hit her g-spot head on. Ben could not be able to do that without having dated lots of people. That action caused Bree to scream and she didn't even think Montana would hear her in her ecstasy. Ben did not tease Bree after that. Bree felt something huge hot and puling start rubbing against her thigh and she then felt Be enter her and it was a rush of ecstasy that surrounded Bree. Ben thrusts into Bree and hit her G-Sport on every thrust. Ben leaned in and whispered into Bree's ear "Can you come for me Bree, like a good girl". Bree could hear Ben making quiet groans of pleasure while she made loud moans and come at the same time he came in her.

-later on-

"are you on the pill" Ben asked Bree because he forgot to use a condom. "I have the bar" Bree replied to him. before either of them could talk more Montana Burst in with her gun in her hand and armed. "I'm Armed and I'm not afraid to fire" Montana said.

"oh god, Montana this is Ben remember BEN!" Bree said while Ben look shocked and amused at the same time. "Oh, oh, OH BEN like the BEN!, hi dude sorry i just heard Bree shout and um yea I will see you guys later Bree um i am leaving so you guys need to leave to. sorry'

\--later on--after they left and Ben and Bree are cuddle up on Bree's bed watching a movie while Bree is testing Montana and Rebecca.--

"so tell me what happened all the details" they both said through group chat.


End file.
